Right Here, Right Now
by PassionforTwilight
Summary: This is a one-shot out-take from the multi-chaptered story, "Nice Catch". LEMON. ExB - AU New Moon. Edward and Bella's undying love finally reaches a boiling point. Rated M.


Right Here, Right Now

**A "Nice Catch" Side-shot**

**Rated:** NC-17

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews and love. I adore all of you. While this one-shot fits into the context of the story, it is meant to stand alone and will not necessarily play into remaining chapters.

(Picks up immediately after Chapter 16 of "Nice Catch" by PassionforTwilight)

***

"Edward," I only had to whisper his name once, and I was in his arms. He gathered me to him, sliding me easily onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had, and I knew I'd spend the rest of my life being exactly what two men would need. The first was my son, and the other was the man who became my world the moment he stepped into it.

I was simply drowning in him. He held me to his body so tenderly; his hands felt timid but needy as they came to rest on my thighs. I felt every finger where they lay spread out, pressing down so lightly every few seconds. His fingertips would dig into the material of my jeans ever so subtly, but I felt it all as if it was the most passionate caress possible. I craved more pressure, more force, but he was so careful. I was quickly losing control, not able to focus on any one area for more than a few seconds as I kissed him frantically.

The air was cool around us, and I felt moisture from the soil dampening my jeans as I supported myself from resting fully on him. He moaned as I left his lips and moved to kiss along his jaw, wanting him to feel what my mouth could do. All my kisses and affection to that point were focused above his neck, but that wasn't enough anymore. Not only did I want to give him everything, I knew he wanted it, too. It was obvious in the way his fingers were gripping my legs, keeping me from any attempt at moving away. I ran my tongue gently over his skin, loving the sweet, earthy taste of him. Edward shook slightly in my arms, his neck falling to the side in a silent invitation to continue. I adored him. I kiss his ear, letting my lips pull just the tip of his earlobe into my mouth before kissing it gently with my tongue. The heat of my mouth sent shivers through his body, and I held him tighter in response. Our breathing was quick, my hands insistent as I slipped them up his neck and wove my fingers through his hair. Edward moved closer, undoubtedly reacting to my hands tugging on his scalp. A quiet groan slipped from him, and he tensed momentarily. I pulled away from his neck, needing to see his face before I took a chance at pushing him any further.

God, I wish I had words to describe the expression he wore. It felt like time froze in that instant. I prayed I'd never forget the picture before me. He didn't notice my stare at first, with his head tipped back and eyes completely closed, he only felt the absence of my mouth on him. The most heartwarming and soul searing part was the fact that he didn't look up or open his eyes after a few seconds. He stayed there, with his neck exposed to me and his face a map to his heart. He was waiting, telling me with no words that _he _wanted more. Was he afraid to ask, embarrassed by his need, I wasn't sure? But, if I had anything to do with it, he would never be left wanting around me from that point on. I breathed deeply, steeling myself and allowing a second of excitement and panic to flood my body. I wanted him more than ever, and it was right.

I moved further onto his lap, straddling him. I sat carefully, moaning when I felt him hard and unyielding against me. I lost my mind. I didn't care that we were sitting in dirt. It didn't matter that I'd be stained and dirty when we returned home. I was simply done waiting to show him what he meant with words and chaste make-out sessions. My breaking point came when I saw Edward offering himself to me, trusting me to know what that meant.

"I love you," I told him as I shifted my hips, rolling slightly and groaning when his hands moved to my hips. He actually pulled me down, strengthening the pressure where I needed it most.

"Oh, God," I cried into his ear, turning my head to whisper to him, "You feel so good, Edward."

He nodded quickly but silently, and I felt his hips moving very slowly.

"Bella," he mumbled, eyes closing once more while his hands moved up my body and tenderly cupped my cheeks.

"Hmm?" I whispered, moving my hands to rest over his before sliding them down to hold onto his forearms.

"I really want this," he confessed, finally opening his eyes and letting me in.

"You do?" I whispered to him, feeling a genuine and wide smile take over my face.

"So badly," he added, turning his head to look around us for a moment.

"Stop. Look at me," I directed, knowing full-well that he was doubting the appropriateness of our environment.

"Not here, in the dirt..." he motioned around with one hand, his face guilty but ravenous.

I took his face in my hands, tilting his head until he was eye to eye with me. I would leave no room for misunderstanding.

"Yes, Edward. Yes. Right here, in the dirt. Right here, where you brought me because you want only for me to be happy and loved. Right here, because I can't wait one more minute to know what it feels like with you inside me. Here, and it will be perfect."

He swallowed once, and his hands slid to my neck. I was quiet, desperate for him to say something. His eyes shifted back to mine, and I saw pure lust and unfathomable love reflecting back.

"Here," he finally murmured.

I felt my body being laid tenderly on the ground before I even realized Edward was moving. He placed me on my back, one of his hands under my head and the other guiding me to rest on the pillowy soft earth beneath us. Then, the most fantastic pressure of his body just barely resting on me was there. I instinctively brought my legs up, cradling him and tightening my thighs to keep him there.

"Mmm, yes," he said when I felt him pushing against me.

I wiggled beneath him, slipping my hands down to pull my sweater up. Edward let me. I leaned up and felt his hands helping me to pull it over my head. I rested back on the ground, startled by the cool dirt beneath me, but there was no cold. I felt only fire coursing through my veins. Need and passion consumed me.

Edward stared at my chest achingly. I lay there, watching him silently, content to allow him as much time as he needed to understand what he wanted. He ran a hand gingerly from my bare stomach to just below my breasts, where he stopped and let his fingertips brush against the soft material of my bra. I tried my best to remain still, fighting every instinct to squirm and arch my back into his hands. I wanted him to take it all at his pace, but that was so much easier said than done.

One hand slid up, and he palmed my left breast with fascination. His lips parted, and I watched his eyes darken. He was unnatural in his hunger. It was obvious as I studied him through my pleasure that he was something completely different than me. Different but wholly equal. He loved as I loved. His hand grew more confident. With his body braced above me, his weight resting on his left arm and his knees on the ground between my legs, I surrendered to him.

I slid my legs up until they were wrapped around his hips.

"Ugh," he groaned when I knew he felt my arousal against him, lined up perfectly and begging for him despite the layers of clothes in our way.

Suddenly, he sat up and back, forcing my legs to drop. He kneeled, watching me pant with desire and silently questioning him. He said nothing for a minute but eventually moved to sit me up until we were both kneeling. He dropped his head to my chest, and I could have cried when I felt him begin to kiss my collar bone and chest. His lips were so smooth, and I gasped at the first feel of his tongue licking a line across the edge of my bra. He traced the cup, stopping when he ended up at the center.

"Perfect," I heard him whisper.

I was watching him, needing the image of his actions to confirm what I could feel happening to me since it was all so surreal. He laid a kiss over my nipple, and I let my eyes slip closed to savor the moment but snapped them open in shock when I felt his fingers pulling the right cup down. There I was, partially exposed to him for the first time in our lives together, and I had never felt so much love for him. He wasted no time. I first felt a tender sweep of his tongue across the incredibly sensitive tip. Then, he moaned, and I felt his lips surrounding me, sucking and causing these intensely powerful waves of need to curl in my belly. It was unparalleled desire, and it made me feel _so_ alive.

"Edward," I gasped, involuntarily arching back, seeking as much of him as I could get.

He didn't disappoint. His tongue circled my nipple before he reached around, and I felt his fingers gently working at unfastening my bra.

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek as he leaned forward to look at what he was doing behind my back.

"Help me," he chuckled lightly when he wasn't able to immediately unsnap it.

I laughed with him, unable to resist the urge to cup his face in my hands and kiss him. He was too adorable, frustrated with my damn bra and wanting to waste no time getting it off. I kissed his lips softly, angling my head to slip my tongue over his bottom lip as I deftly reached behind my back and unhooked it. Edward heard it immediately; his hands flew to my shoulders as we continued kissing, and I felt the brush of his fingers as he slid the straps down. Our embrace kept it from falling down, and I could tell he was growing impatient because his kissing became distracted. His mouth no longer anticipated my next move before I made it. I smiled against his perfect mouth and pulled back.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed as he slid the material down my arms. I let it fall and stilled as I waited, allowing him to stare openly.

He seemed to need a little encouragement after a while with no reaction. I moved forward an inch on my knees and slid a hand over the zipper on his jeans. His eyes flashed to mine as he sucked in a breath. I challenged him with my eyes, running my fingers over his obvious hardness. He was absolute perfection under my hand: hard, thick, and unbelievably urgent. I stroked him two times through his pants before his hands were cupping my breasts, massaging gently but insistently. I gasped loudly, and my hand fell away from him, damn it. I arched my head back and stared in amazement at the fluffy clouds over my head. Edward surged forward, his hands leaving my chest to play with the button of my jeans.

"Yes," I moaned when he unzipped them and started tugging them down my hips. I'd ignited the spark, and he was a man on fire.

He pulled until my pants were pooled at my knees. I stood with his help, bracing myself on his shoulders as he helped me remove them completely. I moved to get back down with him, but his hands wrapped around my upper thighs, holding me in place. I was on my feet, staring down at the top of his head as he gazed at my stomach. I held my breath and tried to still the rapid beating of my heart as he leaned in, his nose brushing over the skin just above my simple but elegant black panties.

He kissed me, licking his tongue over lower stomach and dipping lower to breathe and lavish me with attention over the thin satin.

"Edward!" I cried out, unable to quiet the genuine surprise.

His hands held me up, keeping me rooted in place and preventing me from falling over. My hands went back to his hair just as I felt his right hand leave its spot on my hip to slide up my leg. Edward pulled away slightly, swallowing softly as he peeked up at me. I stared unabashedly, and he bit his lip, smiling.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered.

I nodded frantically as I watched him gently pull the last remaining piece of clothing from my body. I closed my eyes as the now cold air bathed my entire body. I lifted my feet when I felt his hands at my ankles.

"God," I heard as he pulled me down by sliding his hands up my waist and pulling ever so gently. I practically fell to him, grabbing at his shirt and moving into his arms until I could tug it up.

"Take it off," I murmured frantically, wanting nothing but his skin. All of it.

He agreed and in a minute he was shirtless before me. I loved it, we were only half-way there.

"Now, these," I whispered, my hands flying to his jeans.

I unbuttoned them quickly and slid the zipper down without pause. Edward watched me, his hands wresting on my wrists as I expertly pulled them down, leaving him in black boxer briefs. I licked my lips and felt my heart exploding out of my chest when he nodded as my hands brushed over the waistband of the boxers, my eyes looking up and searching for his approval.

I slid them down and found a brand new reason to believe that Edward is an angel. He reached for me while I continued to stare in awe. His fingers brushed my lips just before his lips were back on mine. We kissed so passionately. Edward was so careful not to let his teeth near me, but I missed nothing. He moved until I was back on the ground, my head resting on a makeshift pillow made out of our shed clothing. His hips found the cradle of my thighs instinctively, and we both gasped into our shared kiss when I felt him against the unprecedented wetness between my legs.

I felt him kicking his legs, ridding himself of his pants and boxers. My hands were everywhere, sliding over his arms and shoulders, raking down his back as far as I could reach, and then, most importantly, snaking down to grip him. He froze and sought my stare. I felt the subtle brush of a finger against my folds, but I was fascinated by the insanity on Edward's face. He was staring down at my body in amazement.

He watched his fingers trailing down my chest as if they weren't his own. I felt him shudder when he felt how ready I was for him. Crippling ecstasy washed over me as I felt a finger slip inside me. Edward wasn't breathing; he was alternating between looking at his own hand and looking to me, gauging my response. My ever so attentive lover. I sighed and felt like I could explode from the simple caress of one finger. That was until he slowly slid a second inside as he leaned up to kiss the middle of my stomach.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered mindlessly, completely devoid of rational thought. I looked to him and found his eyes wild in response.

Something broke inside me. I felt a thousand emotions, and countless memories with Edward flooded my mind. His fingers stroked slowly inside, filling me but not fulfilling the ache I felt. I felt the beginning of an orgasm, my body automatically responding to such perfect pleasure. My back arched, and I drew my legs up, trying to pull him closer. Edward groaned and moved his kisses to the inside of my thigh while his eyes stayed focused on his fingers. He moved them incrementally faster, and the ball of burning pleasure spiraled out of control.

"Yes, Edward. Don't stop! Please," I cried, my head rolling to the side and reeling with the thousands of colors I saw throughout the field. I shut them, focused on the cool hardness of his fingers inside me. He was panting, his breath fanning out over my body, adding to the insanity.

Then, he blew my mind. I felt his fingers curling slightly upwards as his mouth moved to kiss my knee. He pressed and stroked as my body bowed and begged.

"I can't believe this, Bella. You're the most beautiful thing in the world," he murmured as I came undone.

He continued moving his fingers as my orgasm rippled with delicious promises before exploding. I could feel myself gripping his fingers as I came, even my body aware that this was someone it never wanted to be without. I shivered endlessly, mumbling and moaning non-stop.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard him whispering as I tried to find reality.

Slowly, I came back to myself, able to open my eyes and smile softly at him. He was resting his head over my chest with his hands on my legs.

"Baby," I whispered softly, scooting my body down to meet his pelvis.

"You're so perfect," he whispered against my skin.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm scared, Bella."

I closed my eyes and felt tears sliding down my face. My heart broke for the perfect man in my arms.

"Why, sweetheart?" I asked gently, feeling him as hard as ever twitching against my leg.

I bit my lip in repressed need and waited for his response. How selfish could I be? He'd just brought me to the most incredible orgasm ever, and I was desperate for more while he was hurting.

"I don't know what will happen to me when we do this," he finally said.

I mulled his words for a moment, gathering my thoughts as best I could with the feel of his cock brushing against me.

"Edward, whatever you feel, whatever happens, it will be the same for the both of us," I answered.

He moved to look at me, and I saw such hope and desire in his eyes. I brushed my hand over his cheek and begged him to kiss me by licking my lips. He did.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, brushing my fingers over his throat. I didn't want him to be thirsty, hurting, or struggling for me.

He met my stare bravely and answered honestly, "Yes."

No more waiting his eyes seemed to say. I nodded wordlessly. He moved rest his face over mine. It was the most intimate thing I'd ever experienced in my life. His lips ghosted over my mouth, his nose brushing against mine, and his eyes searching my soul.

I held my breath as I finally felt him there. I whimpered and shifted my hips to seek him out. He winced at the first contact, but it was a look of unbelievable pleasure not pain.

"You..." he pushed in a little, and I could have died.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes closing for a second.

"Yes."

His hips moved closer, and I felt more of him. Not all, but more, and it was fucking perfect.

"Tell me the second I hurt you," he managed, his voice raspy and broken through his rapid breaths.

I moaned and brought my legs up to encircle him.

"Not possible," I whispered.

He filled me, then. I threw my head back and felt him shaking.

"Bella," he cried openly. I took a deep breath, sucking air into my lungs as my body processed such new and incredibly amazing sensations. He felt harder than anything possible, but there was no pain as he pulled back and pushed forward for the first time, his body flush against mine.

"I...oh," he let his thoughts pour out as they occurred to him.

It was so beautiful. I watched him as he began to find a rhythm. He rocked against me with controlled thrusts, his body trembling the entire time. I ran my hands over his face and drew his attention to my eyes.

"Look at us, Edward," I urged, somehow knowing that he was trying to detach from some part of the experience. Whether he was fearful over control or simply overwhelmed, I knew he wasn't completely with me in that second.

His eyes flashed, and I heard him mutter unintelligibly.

"Can't, baby," he cried.

I screamed as he hit a delicious spot inside, my body shaking with pleasure.

"What? No, why?" I managed, raising my hips to meet him.

"Shhh," he murmured, his mouth dropping to kiss my ear.

"No," I bit back, my legs locking behind him. I ran a hand down his back and grabbed at his perfect ass, inciting him to move deeper.

"Why can't you look?" I asked, my hand urging him to move harder.

Edward moaned and muted his screams of pleasure by sucking on my breast.

"I can't last, I won't last. It's too perfect," he whispered.

More tears fell as I brought my hands back to his shoulders. Of course.

I slipped my fingers through his hair and tugged firmly on his head. He immediately pulled his head away from me and met my stare.

"Don't you dare deny yourself a single second of this. Take me, take this," I spoke with as much authority and conviction imaginable.

Edward's face blanched as his hips stilled. I held my breath, praying that I hadn't made the wrong decision. I didn't want to be so forceful, but he had to let go. The man spent forever in the shadows, and I couldn't tolerate one more minute of torture for him.

"You feel like Heaven," he finally whispered.

I nodded lamely, "You, too."

"Closer," fell from his lips just as his face transformed into a picture of lust and love.

My breath caught as his hips drove forward, filling me and stilling for a second, providing the most glorious sensation of completeness.

"Oh!" he screamed.

I echoed every sentiment. Edward moved expertly, a natural lover to the depths of his soul. I lost control, my mind focusing on the roll of his hips into mine and the broken words and sighs in my ears. I felt his hands gripping mine, our fingers intertwining as he began murmuring frantically.

"Hold onto me," he begged.

I did. He fought letting go of my hands in order to let me do as he requested, but I knew that was only because he'd finally turned his head off and let go.

"Hold me," he cried again as his pace picked up.

I fought letting my own orgasm erupt because of my need to give him what he needed. I gasped, pried my hands from his and wrapped my arms around him, pressing him as close as I dared.

"Christ, Bella!"

"I know."

"I'm going to come," he whispered frantically, his head burrowing into the crook of my neck.

"Yes, yes!"

"Oh, fuck. I..." His hands flew out frantically, digging into the dirt on both sides of my head as he braced himself over me. I turned my head to the side, seeking and searching to kiss his cheek. I tightened my legs, trying to make him feel as protected as possible. I knew he felt vulnerable. I knew he felt exposed, but I would never let him feel alone.

"Edward, I'm all around you" I whispered to him, my hand back in his hair.

He cried and screamed, "I can't take anymore."

I came again. My body gripped him tightly, and I fought so hard to stay in the moment with him. The pleasure was incredible.

"You don't have to, baby. Come, come inside me. Let go," I urged him.

He did.

It was the single most powerful moment in my life. His hips sped up to an almost painful tempo before he slowed down, and I felt him pulsing inside me. I felt iciness and fire all at once. His body quaked, and he murmured constantly to me. I felt him move slowly, a few long and deep thrusts, no doubt trying to draw every second of pleasure from his body. I ran my fingers soothingly over his neck as took deep breaths. Time passed. I watched the tulips on both sides of us sway in the breeze. Edward's body was still, and I let my eyes close, basking in the warm haze of our afterglow. He was still buried within me, and I wanted to memorize every detail.

After a minute or two, he leaned up, and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with heartbreakingly worshipful eyes. I smiled warmly at him, and he returned it times ten. The smile lit his face, and I was speechless at the joy in his eyes.

"Bella.."

"I know, Edward. I know," I nodded, my hands caressing his face.

He nodded back, his eyes glowing.

I lay back as Edward moved to my side, pulling away so gently. I whimpered quietly in protest, but he dropped a tender kiss on my shoulder, and I knew it was a promise to return...soon, very soon. He pulled my body back against him, his arms wrapping around me and his face resting against the back of my neck. We held each other tightly as the sun slid lower in the sky, casting and orange and pink haze all around us. It truly did feel like Heaven.

I felt Edward's hand on my hip, his fingers caressing the skin he'd urgently been holding just a few moments ago.

"I've never felt so loved in all my life," I whispered into the field, needing him and everyone to know the truth.

He shifted behind me, and I saw his face out of the corner of my eye. I rolled partially onto my back and smiled up at him.

"I was made to love you," he answered with complete conviction.

Yes. Exactly.

**


End file.
